


The Chaotic Chatroom

by Jaide_Shifter



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Everyone has Sass, Generally you don't miss those sort of things, I mean he was stalked by a yandere, Iida Tenya is a Nerd, Info-kun Knows Everything, Info-kun is a Pervert, Kaminari Denki Being An Idiot, Kizano Sunobu is a Drama King, M/M, Male Musume Ronshaku, Megamo Saikou is a Nerd, Midori Gurin is a Nuisance, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Mineta Minoru is a Little Shit, Taro Yamada is actually aware for once in his life, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Umeji Kuziguchi Swears A Lot, Unrequited Crush, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaide_Shifter/pseuds/Jaide_Shifter
Summary: A chatfic I created. If there's a hell, it would be heaven compared this chatfic. Enjoy this grammatically-correct garbage. Please leave a kudos if you liked it and comment if you have anything to say!I only own the writing. All characters mentioned belong to their respective owners. This fic is somewhere between canon and fanon. Don't say I didn't warn you.Natural blonde at work: Aww~ Touchme-kun~Don’t touch me: Somebody slap him for meKick me out: We’re all boys? That’s so yaoi~!Don’t touch me: Slap him while you’re at it
Relationships: Ayato Aishi | Yandere-kun/Megamo Saikou, Musume Ronshaku/Umeji Kuziguchi
Kudos: 12





	1. Saturday 9:00pm

**_Never had a party_ added 7 people to the chat**

**_Don’t touch me_ added 5 people to the chat**

**_Never had a party_ is offline!**

**_Don’t touch me_ is online!**

Don’t touch me: I think that’s everyone

**_Drama king_ is online!**

Drama king: Good evening ladies and gents

**_Boys can be yandere_ is online!**

Boys can be yandere: Who added him

Don’t touch me: I did

Boys can be yandere: He’s a rival

**_Deku_ is online!**

**_Senpai don’t = submissive_ is online!**

**_Murder yourself and die_ is online!**

Deku: I’m sorry?

Deku: ‘Rival’?

Boys can be yandere: Doesn’t concern you

Senpai don’t = submissive: Really?

Senpai don’t = submissive: Stop being so prejudiced, honestly

Drama king: I agree

**_Natural blonde at work_ is online!**

Don’t touch me: Great

Deku: What?

Murder yourself and die: Who?

Natural blonde at work: Hiya~

Don’t touch me: Shut up

Natural blonde at work: Aww~ Touchme-kun~

Don’t touch me: Somebody slap him for me

Deku: ‘He’?

Murder yourself and die: Stop asking questions, nerd

Boys can be yandere: Obviously

Boys can be yandere: He’s male and so are _@Drama king_ , _@Don’t touch me_ and _@Senpai don’t = submissive_

Boys can be yandere: Along with myself, of course

**_Kick me out_ is online!**

Kick me out: We’re all boys? That’s so yaoi~!

Don’t touch me: Slap him while you’re at it

**_Shoot up skirts for money_ is online!**

Shoot up skirts for money: Gladly

Shoot up skirts for money: Pleased to meet you, Minoru Mineta

Don’t touch me: You would be

Kick me out: How do you know my name…?

Shoot up skirts for money: I know everything

Natural blonde at work: Almost everything~

Shoot up skirts for money: In the last week…

Don’t touch me: Oh great…

Shoot up skirts for money: _@Don’t touch me_ has attempted to push _@Natural blonde at work_ off the roof…

**_Pikachu_ is online!**

Pikachu: Jeez…

Pikachu: How old are you?

Boys can be yandere: 17

Natural blonde at work: 18~

Don’t touch me: 18…

Senpai don’t = submissive: 18

Drama king: 17

Shoot up skirts for money: No one knows…

Murder yourself and die: Cut the bull-crap and tell us!

Natural blonde at work: Oo~

Murder yourself and die: Shut up blondie!

Natural blonde at work: Aww~

**_Don’t touch me_ added 1 person to the chat**

**_Fun Police_ is online!**

**_Never had a party_ is online!**

Don’t touch me: I thought we might need a responsible person on this chat

Deku: Who?

Never had a party: I agree

**_Never had a party_ added 1 person to the chat**

**_Sonic goes VROOM_ is online!**

Sonic goes VROOM: Thank you for considering me right for the task, _@Never had a party_

Sonic goes VROOM: I will do my very best to manage this server

Natural blonde at work: It’s a chatroom~

Don’t touch me: Shut up

Natural blonde at work: If you say that phrase too much, it’ll wear out your tongue~

Natural blonde at work: You should be careful Touchme-kun~

Fun Police: You might need some help with that, _@Sonic goes VROOM_

Fun Police: Allow me to assist you

Sonic goes VROOM: Thank you

Never had a party: Young love

Murder yourself and die: I’m gonna throw up

Don’t touch me: I agree

Pikachu: Same

Boys can be yandere: I already have

Boys can be yandere: Twice

Boys can be yandere: Yuck

Kick me out: By the way, _@Murder yourself and die_ got a new quilt.

Kick me out: In PINK

Murder yourself and die: You’re dead.

Pikachu: Pfft

Pikachu: Really?

Murder yourself and die: Don’t you dare

**This chat is offline.**

**Reopens at 3:00 am Sunday.**

**Good Night!**


	2. Sunday 3:00 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part. Nothing else to say.  
> An argument about time-zones, Bakugo underestimating Mineta's powers, Umeji may or may not be able to read minds and Megamo does actually know what a meme is. Hope you enjoy!

**_Don’t touch me_ is online!**

**_Murder yourself and die_ is online!**

Don’t touch me: Hey

Murder yourself and die: F*ck off

Don’t touch me: You shouldn’t have come online if you didn’t want me to message you

Don’t touch me: It notifies everyone, genius

**_Natural blonde at work_ is online!**

Natural blonde at work: Having a little lover’s quarrel~?

Murder yourself and die: Mind your business, extra

Natural blonde at work: Please, fill me in~

Don’t touch me: And have you tell the whole school?

Don’t touch me: Not gonna happen

Natural blonde at work: Please~?

Don’t touch me: No

**_Fun Police_ is online!**

Fun Police: You should all be asleep

Murder yourself and die: Time-zones, idiot

Fun Police: Is it 3 am where you are?

Murder yourself and die: Duh

Fun Police: We’re in the same time-zone

Fun Police: It’s 3 am here too

Fun Police: GO TO SLEEP

Murder yourself and die: Make me

Fun Police: …

Fun Police: I summon _@Kick me out_

Murder yourself and die: Yeah, right

Murder yourself and die: That’s never gonna work

**_Kick me out_ is online!**

Murder yourself and die: AHHHHHHHHH

**_Murder yourself and die_ is offline!**

Fun Police: Now we can talk in peace

Kick me out: Really?

Fun Police: Mostly peace

Fun Police: _@Don’t touch me_ , do you happen to know why _@Green Green_ disappeared?

Don’t touch me: She’s annoying

Fun Police: I’m serious

Don’t touch me: So am I

Don’t touch me: Have you heard her talking?

Fun Police: Fair point

Fun Police: I still don’t think that’s a valid reason, but fair point

**Never had a party is online!**

Never had a party: Someone disappeared?

Fun Police: One of our classmates

Don’t touch me: Before you ask, I had nothing to do with it

Fun Police: …

Fun Police: Can you read minds?

Don’t touch me: Why?

Fun Police: That’s what I was just about to ask you

Don’t touch me: …

Fun Police: …

Never had a party: How many people are blonde in this chatroom?

Fun Police: As far as I am aware, two

Fun Police: One of which is not natural

Don’t touch me: Hey!

Never had a party: Including _@Murder yourself and die_?

Fun Police: Three

Kick me out: I’m bored

**Kick me out is offline!**

Never had a party: Finally

Never had a party: By the way…

Never had a party: …

Never had a party: …why Fun Police?

Fun Police: Excuse me?

Don’t touch me: He means why the username

Fun Police: I didn’t choose it if that’s what you’re asking

Fun Police: _@Shoot up skirts for money_ changed it and I can’t work out how to change it back

Never had a party: That explains a lot

Never had a party: You don’t seem to have a sense of humour

Don’t touch me: Welcome to the club

Never had a party: There’s a club?

Fun Police: …

Don’t touch me: …

Don’t touch me: F*ck this sh*t I’m out

Fun Police: That sort of language is not appropriate

Fun Police: I know it’s a meme but that doesn’t give you the right to swear

Don’t touch me: You know what a meme is?

Fun Police: If I didn’t, I would be severely disadvantaged

Fun Police: They are very critical to this modern society

**Don’t touch me is offline!**

Fun Police: There isn’t a club

Never had a party: …

Never had a party: It would’ve been the one social gathering I would go to

Fun Police: You need a therapist

Never had a party: What’s a therapist?

**Fun Police is offline!**

Natural blonde at work: Well that was interesting

Never had a party: …How long have you been there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the chapters I actually wrote recently, instead of 6 months ago. It was also written at 1 in the morning. So...yeah. Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed, and comment if you have something to say!


	3. Monday 5:00pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm...I'm lazy. Take it.

**Deku is online!**

**Boys can be yandere is online!**

**Senpai don’t = submissive is online!**

Deku: What is a rival?

Deku: I’ve looked everywhere and I still don’t understand

Senpai don’t = submissive: Don’t worry about it

Deku: But…

Senpai don’t = submissive: DON’T worry about it

Senpai don’t = submissive: You don’t want to know

Boys can be yandere: He has a right to know

Senpai don’t = submissive: …

Boys can be yandere: …

Senpai don’t = submissive: No

Boys can be yandere: Yes

Deku: Maybe?

Deku: I don’t really know now

Boys can be yandere: Let me put it this way

Senpai don’t = submissive: Oh no

**Senpai don’t = submissive is offline!**

Boys can be yandere: Rivals are the ones who also fall in love with the Senpai

Boys can be yandere: Therefore, they are ‘rivals’ of the yandere

Deku: Okay...so…

Deku: _@Drama king_ is a rival?

Boys can be yandere: Yes

Deku: Anyone else?

Boys can be yandere: _@Fun Police_ is a rival as well

Boys can be yandere: There are ten in total

Deku: Okay

Deku: Thanks!

**Deku is offline!**

**Shoot up skirts for money is online!**

**Fun Police is online!**

Shoot up skirts for money: Did you really think that was a good idea?

Boys can be yandere: Sorry

Boys can be yandere: I wasn’t thinking

Shoot up skirts for money: Don’t remember the last time someone found out?

Boys can be yandere: ...Yes

Shoot up skirts for money: You can go

**Boys can be yandere is offline!**

Shoot up skirts for money: He’s too curious, and Midoriya, if he keeps asking questions...

Fun Police: Do they need to be erased?

Shoot up skirts for money: Not yet...they could still be useful

Shoot up skirts for money: Keep an eye on them

Shoot up skirts for money: And...

Fun Police: Yes?

Shoot up skirts for money: Remember our deal

Shoot up skirts for money: Don’t get distracted

Shoot up skirts for money: Keep your eyes on the prize

Fun Police: Yes...

Shoot up skirts for money: It’s for the best

Shoot up skirts for money: Besides, he already has his eyes on someone else

Fun Police: ...


	4. Tuesday 4:00pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter I have stockpiled, after this I will actually have to write it before I publish it. Sorry, this is a very short chapter.

**Murder yourself and die is online!**

**Pikachu is online!**

Murder yourself and die: What do you want Sparky?

Pikachu: Hello to you too

Pikachu: Did you do the maths homework?

Murder yourself and die: NO I WILL NOT GIVE YOU THE ANSWERS!!!

Pikachu: But...

Murder yourself and die: STOP BEING STUBBORN AND STUDY GODDAMIT!!!

**Sonic goes VROOM is online!**

Sonic goes VROOM: He’s right you know

Murder yourself and die: Shut it four-eyes

Sonic goes VROOM: It would not be a problem if you actually revised for tests

Pikachu: Where’s the fun in that?

Murder yourself and die: IT’S MATHS!!!

Murder yourself and die: IT’S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FUN!!!

Sonic goes VROOM: I personally think that maths can be very entertaining

Pikachu: ...

Murder yourself and die: WHAT!!!

Sonic goes VROOM: How do you enjoy beating people in a fight and not enjoy maths?

Murder yourself and die: THOSE ARE TWO ENTIRELY DIFFERENT THINGS!!!

Pikachu: ...

Pikachu: ...I’m going to study

**Pikachu is offline!**

**Murder yourself and die is offline!**

**Author's Note:**

> Never had a party - Todoroki  
> Murder yourself and die - Bakugo  
> Deku - Midoriya  
> Kick me out - Mineta  
> Pikachu - Kaminari  
> Sonic goes VROOM - Ida
> 
> Senpai don’t = submissive - Taro Yamada  
> Boys can be yandere - Ayato Aishi  
> Drama king - Kizano Sunobu  
> Natural blonde at work - Musume Ronshaku  
> Don’t touch me - Umeji Kizuguchi  
> Shoot up skirts for money - Info-kun  
> Fun Police - Megamo Saikou  
> Green Green - Midori Gurin
> 
> By the way, the username 'Fun Police' was inspired by tolipe in Akademi disaster high school- YS chatfic. The username 'Sonic goes VROOM' was inspired by one of my friends, who after hearing that Ida's username was 'Sonic', promptly ran around screaming "Sonic goes VROOM". I thank her for that XD.
> 
> By the way, usernames, etc. might change between chapters as I get ideas. I've already written 4 parts, and I hope to add on soon. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Youtube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsFzn9RaTh0ApSUGugcbeJw  
> Download Yandere Simulator: https://yanderesimulator.com/download/  
> My Hero Academia can be found on Crunchyroll as an anime, or as a manga in a bookstore.


End file.
